ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Kojima
Kojima is an S-rank criminal in the world of ninja saga. In the game he appears to be level 80. He is an extremely strong opponent supposedly as strong as any of the Kage and he uses Anaki, who is a step brother to a main character in the Fire Village, as his personal evil puppet. He is very powerful. His first appearance is in the Chunin Exam, which reveals that wants to destroy the 5 great villages, but escaped after a battle against the main character, Genzu and Shin and heads back to his third laboratory. He then sends the Shikigami Yanki to protect the entrance of his third laboratory to buy some time. After the Shikigami Yanki failed to protect the laboratory, Kojima then sends his guardian, Gedo Sessho Seki to protect him and resurrected the Tengu brothers as the undead. Later, after the Jounin Exam, Kojima sends his undead puppets to attack Hidden Fire Village. A residential area was attacked so the Black Ops sent the main character to guard the commoners. After Hokage Yudai, Black Ops Leader Cyowusuke, and Council Leader Mongo did an investigation and confirmed that the undead puppets were sent by Kojimi, Kojima invaded the town and stole the scroll that Orochi the Snake was sealed in after the Jounin Exam. Kojima's partner, Anaki, used Kinjutsu: Dead Bone Puppet to summon more undead puppets to buy them some time to allow Kojima to escape. After a couple of undead puppets were defeated, Anaki used Kinjutsu: Dead Resurrection World to summon undead ninja but Genzu stopped the other puppets with a lightning Ninjutsu attack. While Genzu is battling Anaki, the main character went after Kojima. Being persistent, Kojima used Kinjutsu: Soul Infusion to infuse the scroll into his body and used Summoning Release: Rigid Rhino and Summoning Release: Rage Bear to summon a Rigid Rhino and the Rage Bear to fight for his side. The main character defeated the Rhino and Bear but Kojima flees with the scroll. Later, it is mentioned that an escaped ninja, presumed to be Kojima, used a Kinjutsu, presumably Kinjutsu: Soul Infusion, to merge his body with a summoned monster named Byakko to gain immortality. However, he failed and Byakko devoured him. Attacks * Normal Attack: Deals 150 to 200 damage. * Hell Hand: Deals 350 to 520 damage. * Kinjutsu: Dark Hell Fear: Deals 300 to 390 and inflicts Fear for 3 turns. * Kinjutsu: Soul Chain Bundle: Inflicts Soul Chains for 3 turns. Non-Battle Skills These are skills that Kojima used during the scenes and descriptions but not during the battles. * Kinjutsu: Soul Infusion Kojima used this technique to seal the Orochi scroll into his body. In Byakko's description in the Hunting House, it is said that the escaped ninja, who may be Kojima, used a Kinjutsu to try to merge his body with Byakko, which may be Kinjutsu: Soul Infusion but the Kinjutsu failed as Byakko was too powerful. * Summoning Release: Rigid Rhino: Kojima used this to summon the Rigid Rhino during Part 3 of the Kojima Series (Kojima Series: Orochi Scroll). * Summoning Release: Rage Bear: Kojima used this to summon the Rage Bear during Part 3 of the Kojima Series (Kojima Series: Orochi Scroll). Category:NPCs